1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dehumidify air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dehumidifiers are used to lower the relative humidity of rooms.
Where the relative humidity is particularly high, the dehumidification of air produces a great amount of condensate.
For the above reason, the dehumidifiers are provided with a tank, sometimes having a great capacity, adapted to collect the condensate generated by the operation of the dehumidifier.
The tanks are filled up in a more or less short period and must be emptied to prevent the condensate from spilling off in the room where the dehumidifiers are operating.
For the above reason, some of the dehumidifiers are provided with safety means adapted to stop the operation of the dehumidifier when the condensate reaches a maximum level in the collecting tank.
It is easily understood from the above, that conventional dehumidifier can operate only for a limited period of time because they are automatically deactivated each time the condensate reaches the preset level in the tank, thereby interrupting the dehumidifying operation.
If a continuous operation of the dehumidifier is required, it is necessary to keep a constant watch on the dehumidifier and on condensate level in the tank, with all the related inconveniences.
An aim of the present invention is to eliminate the inconveniences of the cited prior art.
A further aim is to provide an apparatus for dehumidifying air adapted to operate in continuous, regardless of the amount of condensate produced while dehumidifying the air and with absolute reliability of operation.
Still a further aim is to provide an apparatus for dehumidifying air having a high flexibility of use and that can be used in any type of ambient, underground, at ground level and upstairs in absolute safety and for any time period.
Still a further aim is to provide an apparatus for dehumidifying air having several and substantial advantages over the prior art dehumidifiers and still having a reduced size and cost, thereby helping its propagation among the customers.
The above aims, and other aims that will become apparent to those skilled in the art, are achieved by an apparatus for dehumidifying air comprising a frame supporting dehumidifying means for dehumidify air and collecting means for collecting condensate generated while dehumidifying the air, characterized in that said collecting means comprises at least one discharge means for discharging said condensate outside said frame.
Further characteristics and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of a preferred but not exclusive embodiment of an apparatus for dehumidifying air according to the invention, illustrated only by way of a non-limiting example in the accompanying drawings.